The present invention generally relates to a scan activated optical storage article, such as but not limited to a compact disc (CD), a digital video disc (DVD), DVD-RAM, CD-ROM, CD-RW, DVD-R, and the like articles, and to processes of making and using the article, and more specifically the present invention relates to an optical storage article having encoded or encodable markings thereon and which markings are adapted to enable, for example but not limited to, point-of-sale or remote activation, deactivation, or registration of a customer-user metered account, inventory accounting, and optionally point-of-sale or remote activation, deactivation, or registration of the optical storage article, and the like applications.
Optical storage articles, such as compact discs (CD) or a digital video discs (DVD), and prepaid debit cards, such as prepaid phone cards, are ubiquitous. Packaging and means for activating metered accounts associated with the optical storage articles or the debit cards are also known. See for example, the following U.S. patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,909, issued Jul. 6, 1999, to Fiala, et al., which discloses a method of activating a metered account that is associated with a personal identification number, where the personal identification number is affixed to a card and the metered account is activated at the time of sale of the card, and an apparatus comprising a package adapted for holding the card so that the method of the invention can be practiced. The card includes an exposed data-encoded strip and the card preferably has a personal identification number thereon. The package includes a first panel and a retainer that secures the card to the first panel so that, when the card is secured to the panel, at least a portion of the data-encoded strip is exposed and laterally displaced remote from the panel. The data-encoded strip is encoded with a control number that is associated with the metered account. When the card is purchased, the control number is read from the data-encoded strip while the card is secured to the first panel, and the metered account is activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,305, issued Jul. 7, 1998, to Smith, et al., discloses a package assembly and method for permitting the activation and deactivation of prepaid debit cards, such as prepaid telephone calling cards, at a point-of-sale. The package assembly has a prepaid debit card with a particular identification number and is contained within a cavity formed between a backing material and a sheath. A machine readable marking is disposed on the package assembly and is detectable by a machine reading apparatus currently used in the industry. The machine readable marking is encoded with information identifying the package assembly as a prepaid debit card and with the identification number of the prepaid debit card. When the machine readable marking is scanned by a machine reading apparatus at the point-of-sale, the identification number of the prepaid debit card, along with an activation or deactivation request, is communicated to a host computer. The host computer retrieves the pre-stored information pertaining to that identification number, processes the information, and either activates or deactivates the card based upon the information received from the point-of-sale. The host computer then communicates the action it has taken to the point-of-sale. If the host computer activated the prepaid debit card, the prepaid debit card can immediately be removed from the package assembly and used to conduct transactions. If the host computer deactivated the prepaid debit card, the prepaid debit card can be restocked at the point of sale for later purchase and activation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,901, issued Jan. 16, 2001, to McCannel, et al., discloses a method for rapidly producing encoded, ink jet printed cards, including providing an encodable and printable card and providing an electronic database with stored data. The method also includes encoding and printing the card by concurrently transferring electronically data from the database to an encoder and to a printer. The data printed on the card is verified for accuracy with a verification mechanism.
On at least Mar. 28, 2001 at the “Cutting Edge ShapeCD” web site < www.cdshapes.com > there was disclosed “ticketCDs™” which ticket article can provide for controlled access to special events. The ticket includes a custom shaped CD-ROM, with optically readable data recorded on one side of the disc, advertising or promotional collateral(s) printed on the other side of the disc, and one or more security features to, for example, thwart counterfeiting, such as, a laser etched serial number, logo, or trademark; or a snap-off security or inventory tab.
All publications or patent documents mentioned above and below are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.